musikfandomcom-20200229-history
C. C. Catch
thumb|Caroline Müller (2006) C. C. Catch (* 31. Juli 1964 in Oss, Niederlande als Caroline Catharina Müller) ist eine niederländisch-deutsche Pop-Sängerin. Leben Caroline Müller kam am 31. Juli 1964 in Oss, Niederlande zur Welt. 1979 zog sie mit ihrer Familie nach Bünde, besuchte dort die Hauptschule und begann anschließend eine Lehre als Schneiderin. Ihr Vater erkannte früh ihr Potenzial als Sängerin und ist heute noch ihr Manager. Caroline Müller nahm an mehreren Talentwettbewerben (zuerst unter dem Künstlernamen Carol Dean) teil und wurde kurze Zeit später Mitglied der deutschen Girl Group Optimal, die von Peter Kent produziert wurde. Es wurden zwei Singles veröffentlicht: Er war magnetisch sowie The Good-Bye. 1985 wurde sie bei einem Talentwettbewerb in der Nähe von Hamburg, an dem sie mit ihrer Band teilnahm, vom deutschen Komponisten und Musikproduzenten Dieter Bohlen entdeckt. Zusammen kreierten Müller und Bohlen den Künstlernamen C. C. Catch, wobei die beiden Cs für die beiden Vornamen Caroline und Catherina stehen. Im Spätsommer 1985 erschien ihre Debüt-Single I can lose my heart tonight und wurde zum internationalen Erfolg. Catch und Bohlen arbeiteten bis 1989 erfolgreich zusammen und trennten sich dann im Streit. So entbrannte anschließend unter anderem ein langer Namensrechtstreit um den Künstlernamen "C. C. Catch", den Dieter Bohlen für sich beanspruchte. Letztendlich wurde dieser per Gerichtsbeschluss der Künstlerin zugesprochen. C. C. Catch zog nach England und arbeitete mit verschiedenen Produzenten (u. a. Ex-Duran-Duran-Gitarristen Andy Taylor) zusammen. Ende des Jahres 1989 erschien das Album Hear What I Say sowie die Singles Big Time und Midnight Hour. Anfang der 90er Jahre arbeitete Catch an einem Projekt von Peter Gabriel, aus dem der Song Harmonix hervorging. Dieser erschien 1993 auf dem Album Way Down Below Buffalo Hell von Jam Nation. 1998 kam C. C. Catch nach Deutschland zurück, brachte die Single Megamix '98 heraus und trat in der Fernsehsendung Top of the Pops auf. 2003 erreichte ihre Single Shake Your Head 2003 die Top 12 der Verkaufscharts in Spanien und entwickelte sich zu einem Sommerhit im Süden Europas. 2004 nahm Catch an der ProSieben-Show Comeback teil. Aus dieser Show ging die Single Survivor sowie das Album Comeback United hervor, auf dem die teilnehmenden Künstler wie Catch, Limahl, Chris Norman, Benjamin Boyce, Coolio, Jazzy von Tic Tac Toe, Haddaway, Emilia und die Weather Girls diverse Songs beisteuerten. Im gleichen Jahr trat sie als Support Act auf der USA-Tour der Band Modern Talking auf. Im September 2010 erscheint eine neue Single, welche jedoch lediglich eine Zusammenarbeit mit einem spanischen Musikproduzenten darstellt: Juan Martinez feat. C. C. Catch: „Unborn Love“. Diskografie thumb|C.C.Catch in den 1980er Jahren thumb|Caroline Müller 2006 Alben Singles Compilations * 1988 Strangers By Night, * 1988 Diamonds, #40 DE * 1989 C.C. Catch: Super 20, * 1989 Classics, * 1989 Super Disco Hits, * 1990 The Decade Remix, * 1991 Backseat Of Your Cadillac, * 1994 Backseat Of Your Cadillac-Second Edition * 1994 Super Disco Hits-Second Edition * 1998 Best of 98, #76 DE * 1999 Dance Hits and Remixes * 2000 The Best Of C. C. Catch-The Ultimate Collection, * 2000 Heartbreak Hotel * 2001 MTV History * 2003 Gwiazdy XX Wieku compilation * 2003 ''In The Mix * 2005 The 80's Album * 2005 ''Catch The Hits - The Ultimate Collection, * 2006 ''The Maxi Hit-Sensation (DJ Nonstop Mix) Auszeichnungen * 1989 Sängerin des Jahres 1989 „Goldener Löwe“ * 2006 Friedensorden der russischen Organisation Peacemaker Weblinks * * C.C.Catch auf Musicmoz Kategorie:Popsänger Kategorie:Niederländischer Musiker Kategorie:Person (Kreis Herford) Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1964 Kategorie:Frau ar:كارولين كاثرينا مولر bg:Си Си Кеч en:C. C. Catch eo:C. C. Catch es:C.C. Catch fi:C. C. Catch fr:C. C. Catch hu:C. C. Catch nl:C.C.Catch pl:C.C. Catch pt:C.C. Catch ro:C.C. Catch ru:C. C. Catch sk:C.C. Catch sv:C.C. Catch tr:Caroline Müller Kategorie:Alle Artikel